Crimson Eyes
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Those eyes..Why can't I get them out of my head? Why did I have to fall in love with a sexy vampire? RyouXBakura Tendershipping. BakuraVampire! Might be a oneshot. Depends. Rated T


**Crimson Eyes**

My breath hitched as I ran through the woods.

Please don't let him catch me..

On the inside, I knew that this was useless.. Bakura was naturally faster than me.

After all, he was a vampire.

As soon as I thought that, I couldn't get his piercing crimson eyes out of my head as I ran, getting scratched by the fallen branches in the forest floor.

Goddamnit Ryou you are an idiot! The woods is a bad place to run from a vampire!

Those were the thoughts that ran through my head as I ran.

I could smell Bakura's familiar scent near me.

My heart skipped a couple of beats.

He was going to catch me.

I sprinted faster, knowing that this was my last chance.

If I didn't get away, I knew that I would never be able to leave him again.

Suddenly, a pair of crimson eyes, his crimson eyes, flashed in front of me.

I suddenly stopped running and froze in pure panic.

Then I felt his breath on my neck.

I knew that he was just faking it because he didn't need to breathe. He was just trying to psyche me out.

And it worked.

I trembled as his ice cold lips touched my neck gently.

It was then that I knew what he wanted.

My chapped lips opened to protest, but no words came out. It was like I wanted him to take my blood.

Sure, it hadn't been an unpleasant experience before, in fact, I enjoyed it.

Especially when he rewarded me afterwards.

I shivered with pleasure, remembering everything.

But I left to get away from that.

"Ryou.." He murmured. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I had always known that he had kept me around because he was lonely.

He had never really cared about me.

"You know that isn't true.." Bakura murmured in my ear.

I nearly broke down into tears at his voice; it was so sad that I couldn't help it.

He had been alone for nearly 5000 years already..

Bakura spun me around and gazed into my eyes with his nearly dull eyes. I knew that if he could cry, he would.

But instead of crying, I cried for him.

I let myself go.

Because he couldn't cry for himself... So I decided to cry for him.

The vampire in front of me pulled me into his cold arms and hugged me closely as more tears ran down my face.

I didn't make a sound, except the occasional wheeze.

My eyes were burning and so was my chest.

Crying sucked.

One of the few joys of being a human, I thought bitterly.

I felt Bakura suck in a quick breath. He had obviously been reading my mind.

He pulled away slightly, gripping my shoulders, not with enough force to hurt me.

"You are lucky to be human," He said quietly, "I have no idea why you would ever want to be like me."

I wiped my tears away. "I never feel strong enough." I said.

Bakura kissed my forehead at that statement and pulled me closer.

"You're the strongest human I know.." He murmured.

"Then wouldn't I be an even stronger vampire?" I asked quietly.

Bakura was silent for a minute. "You don't want to be a vampire.. You wouldn't understand..."

I pushed him away slightly, failing. He was stronger than me.

"I would, if you'd talk to me." I said, getting slightly upset.

It wasn't fair. Bakura expected me to get what he was talking about when he wouldn't ever talk about it.

"I try to talk to you Ryou. But I never get the opportunity to be alone with you.." Bakura muttered.

I sighed. "Let's talk now then."

Bakura gave me a surprised look. "What?"

I looked up at him. "Let's talk now. I want to hear what you have to say."

Bakura blinked at me for a minute, not sure whether to believe me or not.

"Come on." I said.

Bakura pulled away slightly then sat on the ground.

"This is the perfect time to talk," I said, "now tell me what is bothering you so much about me becoming a vampire."

Bakura was silent.

I raised my eyebrow, expecting an answer.

Finally, Bakura glanced at me.

"It's because I don't want you to change." Bakura finally said.

I blinked. "I would never change... All I want is to be with you..."

Bakura shook his head and stood up. "Not once you become a vampire."

His tone of voice made me shiver.

"You'll want more than me if you become a vampire.." Bakura started, eyes on me as he spoke.

"What is it?" My voice asked.

"Blood."

Then Bakura turned and left, leaving me behind with my thoughts.

* * *

**Got bored. Wanted to write something involving vampires and yaoi. So here. LOL.**

**Review if you liked it.**

**I'm not sure if I want to continue it, so tell me if you want me to...**

**THROUGH A REVIEW!**

**lol **

**XDXDXDXXDXDXDDDDXDXDXDXDXDXD **


End file.
